That Lovely Snow Day
by WritingRowlet
Summary: It snowed at Luna Nova, and Amanda and Akko are excited. A misplaced snowball, however, changes the course of their afternoon.


It was cold when Amanda woke up, very, very cold. She groggily rolled onto her stomach and yanked her quilt over her head, not daring to move from the one source of warmth she had. She was sure she wasn't supposed to see her own breath, let alone have to fear it would crystalize and drop into her hands.

…God help her if she sneezed.

By the time Amanda worked up the gumption to abandon her bed (not without her quilt around her shoulders) she could finally see the falling snow outside the window.

"Guys!" she yelled, jumping onto Jasminka's bed and tackling her. "Guys, it's snowing!"

Jasminka yawned and looked out the window, then back to her excited and practically vibrating roommate. "So it is," she said with a smile.

"We need'ta do something! Get dressed; we can go make – make _snowmen_ or, like, _igloos_! C'mon, c'mon!" Amanda yanked open her dresser drawer and grabbed a pair of sweatpants, yanking them over her sleep shorts. She found an old gray sweater in a pile of clothes under her bed and pulled that on as well. "Guys, get ready!" Amanda grabbed the bedframe and hopped up to Constanze's bed, lifting Constanze under the arms to gently encourage her.

"Maybe we should wait until after breakfast," Jasminka suggested. She wasn't sure, but had a fairly good suspicion that Amanda hadn't ever experienced snow. At least, not very much snow.

* * *

It took a lot of convincing, especially on Constanze's part to get Amanda to wait. So now the trio sat at a table in the mess hall with plates of pancakes in front of them. Akko, Sucy, and Lotte joined them and said their greetings, not that Amanda paid much attention. Her eyes were fixed to the windows, watching as the snow flew sideways, wisping up and blowing against the windows.

Akko followed Amanda's eyes to the windows, a grin spreading across her face. "We should go play outside in the snow!" she suggested, shoveling a fork-full of pancake in her mouth.

Amanda perked up and turned around, nodding furiously. "Seriously, it sounds like fun!"

"Let's go!" Akko hopped up and slammed her hands down on the table. Amanda copied, and the two locked eyes with intense stares, only breaking when they propelled themselves out the door, arms locked.

* * *

Akko was pretty sure at this point that Amanda had never seen snow. In fact, it was pretty obvious since she'd been forcing snowflakes to land on her tongue for the past five minutes while Akko had been rolling a snowball up into the base of a snowman.

"You gonna do anything else?" Akko teased, making Amanda flinch away from her snowy taste test.

"Haha, very funny Akko," Amanda grumbled, trudging over to Akko's side, arms crossed as she attempted to warm up. "Y'think the others are gonna come out here, too?" she asked, slight hope in her voice that they wouldn't. Yes, Amanda would _love_ to have a snowball fight of Red Team vs. Green Team, but for the time being…well, she was really just enjoying Akko's company.

"I doubt it. Lotte and Sucy didn't seem interested in coming outside earlier, so they'll probably hide up in our room like a bunch of big babies!" She turned towards the dorms as she said the last of that, hoping that her roommates could hear her.

"Well, then I guess we can just have a snowball fight for two."

"Huh?" Akko turned back to Amanda, only to be met with a snowball to the face. "Hey, no fair!" Akko shouted, practically growling when Amanda took off running.

"All's fair in love and war!" Amanda shouted, dodging behind a tree.

Akko readied her own snowball, aiming perfectly to nail Amanda in the lower back. "I guess you're right!"

"You'll pay for that!" Amanda shouted, hurling another snowball. They went back and forth, back and forth until neither could hardly stand. On unsteady legs, Amanda readied one last snowball, she wound it up, aiming so carefully before releasing, only for Akko to duck…

…letting the snowball nail Diana right in the face.

Both girls fell silently as the warming snow slipped down the side of Diana's face. As the snow fell to her cloak, then to the ground, it revealed a red, red face and the most annoyed expression Amanda and Akko had ever seen on Diana. Her lip quivered and twitched, and her brows furrowed together, and Amanda was sure she was absolutely _dead_ all because she was trying to win the snowball fight.

"You…y-you call that a snowball?" Diana managed, her hand twitching and grabbing the ends of her skirt. She pulled at her wool leggings before bending down and gathering up snow, packing it as tightly as possible. She added just a biiiit more snow, then cranked her arm back, leaning with it. Then, Diana full-body hurled her perfectly made snowball right at Amanda's face.

Akko couldn't help but bust out laughing, not even realizing until it was too late that she'd been hit with a slightly less potent snowball. "Agh, Diana, no fair!"

"What was it you two were saying just a moment ago? Oh, right, all is fair in love and war."

"And that means I can do this!" Amanda scooped up a handful of snow and dumped it right on top of Diana's head. Diana tensed and gasped, whirling around to face Amanda, face burning hot.

"And _I_ can do _this_ ," she said as she grabbed Amanda by the ear and started to drag her back toward the school, grabbing Akko along the way in the same fashion. She paid no attention to the chorus of "Ow, ow, ow, Diana! Let go!" coming from the two girls. When they reached the lounge inside the school, Diana tossed the girls down and _finally_ released their throbbing ears.

"Pretty sure that wasn't necessary," Amanda grumbled, holding her burning ear.

"Now, you two stay right here while I go fix some hot chocolate," Diana said. If it were possible, there'd have been a record scratch right then, jerking the camera right back to Amanda and Akko's incredibly shocked faces. "What?" Diana blinked at their surprised faces, flustering slightly. "You'll catch cold if you don't warm up…"

She disappeared quickly, and Amanda and Akko chanced looks at each other.

"Diana is being too nice," Amanda commented.

Akko nodded in agreement. "I think she's lonely."

Amanda nodded, and neither of them said anything when Diana returned with a tray of hot chocolate. After all, all three of them were just lonely girls looking for friends…or more, you never knew.

"Akko, you're making a mess."

"Am not!"

"You're one to talk, Miss Marshmallow Mustache."

…Yes, you never knew…


End file.
